


Must Not Tell Lies

by jordimeryle



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Emotional Manipulation, Healing, Love, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Sex, Torture, care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordimeryle/pseuds/jordimeryle





	1. Chapter 1

He had been meaning to visit for ages now. How long had it been since Thor shot like lightning out of the sky to ask Tony if he’d go to Asgard with him? Days, right? Maybe a week? Thor only left...what….October?   
Tony pushed his goggles up into his hairline and looked at the holographic calendar above his workspace.   
June. Well, shit.   
He sighed, rubbing his face with his calloused, greasy hand, extending it to his hair, past his goggles, and down the back of his neck. So much for “yeah, after I get these things done. Won’t be long.” Six months. How had six months flown by so quickly?  
“Pepper!” He called up the stairs. It wasn’t long before he heard the familiar click-clacking of heels coming closer and closer until she stood at the top of the stairs, a hand on her hip.  
“Oh, we’re speaking again?” She huffed.  
“Yeah yeah.” He turned, taking his goggles off and setting them down on the worktable. “Get Thor on the phone.”  
“Should I even ask why?” she asked.  
He turned back around and smirked. “Probably already know why.” He peeked his head around the way to look up at her. “You were always good like that.”  
She started down the stairs towards him. “When I agreed to stay, I thought we talked about this…” She stopped in front of him, looking slightly cross. “We’re done, Tony. We’ve been there and it didn’t work. No more flirting.”  
“Who says I was flirting?” He raised an eyebrow and tried to pull her closer, but her hands shot to his chest and she pushed him away.  
“No more. That’s past.”  
He rolled his eyes and took a step back.  
“Anway, I need to tie up some loose ends.” He turned away, headed up the stairs. “Get Thor on the phone. I need to meet with him.”  
-  
Thor greeted Tony with a bright smile as he saw the short dark haired man approach where he and Jane talked in the park. Jane looked in Tony’s direction, smiling politely, but a bit down knowing that she would no longer have the Thunderer to herself.  
Leaning against the park bench where Thor and Jane sat, Tony crossed his arms and began. “I need a favor, Thor, and I’m not going to take ‘no’ for an answer.”  
Before Thor could ask, Tony continued. “I need to go to Asgard. I said I would and I haven’t yet. Gotta do it sometime, so why not now?”  
“Tony,” Thor’s eyebrows knitted together as he looked up at Tony. “I do not think that it is the best time to visit.”  
“Look,” Tony started. “I gotta get there somehow. Months ago, you practically begged me to. Now I’m free to go and you won’t take me? The fuck, Sparky?”  
“Things are...complicated, Man of Iron.”  
Jane watched the two men bicker back and forth as she sat quietly.  
Thor, nearly losing his temper, finally agreed to take Tony.  
“One condition, Anthony.” Thor said, sternly. “You will only be there for a short while. You will tell no one of what you find. Asgard has been shrouded in chaos as of late. We are still trying to build what was destroyed in the rebellion.”  
“Fine.” Tony smirked. “We leave tonight.”  
Thor looked at Jane and then at Tony and nodded. “Tonight.”  
-  
Thor waited in the grand hall of the Tower with Pepper quiet by his side. She gave him a small smile, but said nothing as they both waited for Tony to appear. He finally did, walking fast and running a hand through his hair.  
“Let’s ride, big guy.” Tony said with a smirk.  
Thor nodded once and the two walked outside. Thor put an arm around Tony and then looked to the side.  
“Heimdall!” He called then turned to Tony. “It is best you hang on.”  
Tony began to question, but before he could, they were whisked up into a swirling vortex of light, taking Tony’s breath away.  
Thor pulled Tony off of him and made a giant sweeping motion with his arm towards the glistening golden city.  
“Anthony Stark, Welcome to Asgard.”  
Tony started for the city, but a heavy hand on his shoulder pulled him back.  
“No one can know you are here, Man of Iron.” Thor said seriously. “It will be bad for all of us.”  
Tony’s mind went directly to Loki and Thor removed his hand.  
“Take me to him.” Tony said.   
“I will take you the majority of the way. But you must continue the rest on your own.”  
-  
“This is where I stop.” Thor said after the two ventured down long winding halls together and stopped at giant iron-clad doors.   
“Beyond these doors lie the prisons. I will not accompany you further.” Thor looked Tony in the eye. “I advise you do not go in. If you must, do not stay long. There are evils beyond these walls. You would be wise to heed my warning.”  
Tony gave a nod and pushed the heavy doors open.  
-  
He stopped at a cell completely separate from all the others, snakes of gold carved into the stone around the shimmering, faintly gold field of energy that separated Tony from the dark haired prisoner. For once, Tony was at a loss for words as he looked upon the crumpled mess that had once stood so proud and tall.  
He hung loosely from where his wrists were shackled to the wall. The man’s eyes were shut, as far as Tony could tell. His wrists were bloody and shackled above his head, angry red marks all the way up his arms. His eyes traveled up to the thin long fingers, caked with some sort of dark stain, the nails nearly blackened with what looked like dried blood. His hair hung loosely over his face, greasy and dirty, probably not washed for months now. His clothing hung from his body in strange ways, showing his pale, nearly translucent now, skin through the holes in the fabric. Tony narrowed his eyes, coming closer for a better look. Bone. He could see bone. Just out of his shoulder. Actual bone. This god, once so mighty and looming, now broken and starved before him.  
“God, Loki.” Tony groaned lowly.  
Loki lifted his head slowly, peering at Tony through tousled tresses. With recognition, he tried to sit up straighter, but doubled over in pain, his muscles sore and unused for so long. He shook the hair from his face, and Tony took a step back, startled, nearly falling over with the sudden movement.  
Loki looked back down, hiding his mutilated face from the man who he once cared for.  
He could hear Tony press himself against the barrier and call his name again.  
He shook his head, not wanting to meet those brown shocked eyes again. They hurt too much.  
“Loki” Tony said again. He looked up slightly, meeting Tony’s eyes and regretting it instantly. He looked so hurt and so confused. He needed an explanation, Loki knew that. He tried to open his mouth, pulling at the stitching, making the blood flow anew down his chin. The pain came surging back, but he made no sound. He closed his eyes, his head down again.  
“I should have come sooner.”Tony said. “I should have come when you asked me to. I’m so sorry.”  
The silence that hung in the air was heavy and awkward.  
“I’m going to get you out.” Tony vowed. “I swear.”  
Loki looked up and shook his head. After all of the pain and all of the havoc he had caused, he deserved this punishment. He deserved every stitch across his lips. His silvertongue silenced forever.  
Tony backed up a bit when he heard footfalls in the distance. Loki lowered his head as Tony started to leave.  
“I promise, Loki.” Tony told him and then left.  
-  
It was late. Very late. Tony adjusted the sensor on his wrist, making sure it was in sync just in case he needed to call his suit in his attempt to get Loki the fuck out of Asgard. He ducked from shadow to shadow, avoiding countless guards as he made his way to the dungeons. The guard in front of Loki’s cell let him pass, but grabbed Tony’s arm, jerking him closer.  
“You mean to free the prince?” It was a question, but sounded like a statement. Tony nodded and the guard let him go. “Keep him safe. A very long time ago, he and I used to be friends. I do not wish to see any more harm befall him. Is that understood?”  
Tony nodded once again and turned to Loki who still hung in the position Tony first found him in. The guard stepped forward and quickly let Tony in, giving a small nod. Coming closer to the unmoving god, he could hear ragged shallow breathing. Was he asleep? Maybe he had a broken rib or two, making him wheeze so. He touched Loki’s shackles, examining the locks round his bloody wrists, but it only resulted in Loki’s sudden waking and thrashing out.  
“Hey stop!” Tony hissed as he tried to restrain him. “You’re making a sce- STOP!”  
With Tony’s sudden demand, Loki stopped fighting and let himself slump against Tony, letting him do whatever he had to do to get them both out of there.  
Tony worked quickly on the god’s restraints and Loki’s hands fell heavily and he cried out as the strained muscles were pulled in a way they didn’t remember. Tony pulled him up with him as Loki clutched at Tony’s shoulders, trying to keep him balance on his weak legs.  
“Quickly now!” The guard hissed, making Tony turn towards him. “I’ve no doubt more guards are now on their way.”  
The grip on Tony’s shoulder tightened and he thanked the guard and began to run towards the heavy iron doors, dragging Loki with him.   
Just as the guard had said, many new guards began to emerge, making Tony stop abruptly and Loki skid to a clumsy halt. The guard rushed ahead of them, sword at the ready.  
“Take the servant’s passage!” He shouted at them as the numerous guards began to flood the prison. “Loki knows the way.”  
Loki pointed and Tony took him in that direction, weaving through dark tunnels and narrow passages until they stumbled out into the kitchen and found Thor leaning against a small kitchen island, apple in hand. He straightened when he saw the two covered in grime and sweat.  
“You mean to take him away from here?” Thor asked setting his snack down, but did not need a response as he stepped closer to Loki, putting a hand on his brother’s face.  
“I am so sorry, little brother.” Thor said, his eyebrows knitted together.   
He turned toward Tony.  
“Take him away. Keep him safe.” He said as the sound of marching feet grew louder. “I will keep them at bay.” Thor said and looked at Loki, lowering his hand. “Be safe.”  
Loki blinked at Thor with an unreadable expression plastered on his face and was quickly pulled toward the Bifrost by Tony as the first guard rounded the corner.  
The two ran as they heard Thor grunt and growl as he fought the many guards, the sounds of him growing fainter as they ran across the BiFrost.  
“Gate guy!” Tony called, physically dragging Loki along. “We need to get outta here-” He looked back to see a sea of guards come charging forward. “NOW!”  
But Heimdall did not respond and the two men were quickly surrounded. Tony had to think quickly if they were both going to get out of Asgard on their own.  
Loki looked to Tony who studied what lie under the bridge. Loki gave a high-pitched sound of alarm and Tony turned to him.  
“Ready?” Tony said, shifting Loki so he could press at the bracelet on his wrist that signaled for his suit.  
Loki shook his head fiercely, making his greasy dark hair fly wildly and he tried to answer despite his force-closed lips.  
“Taking that as a yes.” Tony said and dove from the bridge, Loki holding onto him for dear life as they both yelled on their way down.  
“Brother!” The dark haired men could hear Thor’s loud booming voice as they fell.  
Within an instant, the suit wrapped around Tony and the two were falling no more.  
“See?” Tony said, trying his best to sound in control. “Got it covered.”  
Loki kept his eyes shut, shaking and clinging to Tony.  
“Now, let’s get you home.” he said, removing Loki’s stitching as carefully as he could with one hand while keeping the two of them soaring through the stars as they sped faster than the speed of light back to Stark Tower.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki’s hand hit the mirror hard, the image of the angry red marks across his face shattering as shards of the broken mirror dug into his balled fist. He rested his forehead against his bleeding fist, letting the broken pieces push into his skin as he tried his best to control his breathing.   
In truth, it may have been an over reaction, the way he slammed the door loudly and beat his fists against his reflection until it shattered into a million pieces, but he could justify. He hated what he saw. He hated that he still could not truthfully trust Stark, or tell him why he had found him in such a position during his brief visit to Asgard.  
But Tony never pushed him. Never demanded an answer. And for a long while, Loki didn’t share. But he saw the way Stark watched him when he thought Loki didn’t see him. He was worried, still saw the beaten man hanging in the dirty cell covered in his own blood and filth. And Loki knew it. He knew Tony still worried. Loki did too. If anyone knew he was here, on Midgard, being aided after all the terrors he had caused...He shook the thought from his head, closing his eyes and letting out a small whimpered breath.  
A small knock on the door made him jump.  
“Loki?” Pepper asked. “I-I saw you storm in here.”  
She waited for a response, but received none.  
“I know Tony isn’t here, but if you want, you can talk to me.”  
He remained quiet and sat against the bathroom door, didn’t even breath until-  
“Look, I-” started Pepper.  
“You do not know when you are unwanted, Potts.” He snarled and waited for her to respond, as if it were some sort of challenge.  
With no answer, he smirked. ‘Perhaps that is why you’ve remained with Stark for so long after you’ve split up.”  
“This isn’t something I want to dis-”  
“But of course, maybe you still feel for him?” He asked in a sly voice.   
“This isn’t any of your business- “  
He smirked at her loss of temper.  
“Listen here, you little shit.” She hissed in a quiet voice, so JARVIS would be able to catch very little of what she said. “I don’t like you. You don’t like me. I can tell you’re not going to be here much longer with all the shit you’ve been doing and and the fuckin’ shit you’ve been breaking while you throw tantrums and fits. You-”  
“Seems I struck a chord.” He said very calmly, knowing it would enrage her more.  
Her fist hit the door with such force, his back moved slightly.  
“Temper temper.” he mused.  
There was a huff from the other side as Loki looked at his still bleeding hands. He flipped them from palm to back as he assessed the damage. The cuts pulsed with his heartbeat and he balled them into fists, the pain surging again.  
There was a heel shuffle, making Loki assume she was about to leave, assuming he’d won this battle. Then she spoke. Her voice was low, barely a whisper.  
“Did they tie you up with a bow, princess?” She asked.  
Loki growled, jumping up, throwing the door open, and lunging for Pepper. She shrieked as he grabbed her by the throat and threw her against the wall, her toes barely able to touch the ground. Her eyes went wide as she grabbed at his damaged and bleeding hand that held her in place.  
“You dirty mortal.” He spat. “You mewling fucking qu-”   
“Good afternoon, Sir.” JARVIS’ voice froze him to the ground.  
“Yeah yeah.” Tony’s deep voice and quick pace neared.  
“Next time,” Loki growled lowly at Pepper. “He will not be here to save you.”  
He threw her to the ground and stormed into the room Tony gave him, slamming the door so fiercely, the door frame shook.  
Tony came running upon hearing the slam to see Pepper sitting on the floor with blood smeared across her throat.  
“Fuck!” He said and slid to his knees in front of her. “Wh-”  
“I’m fine. It isn’t mine. I’m fine.” She got up and smoothed her skirt.   
He watched her stand, his eyes wide. “Pep, what happened?”  
“Speak to your alien.” She said and left, walking quickly, her loud heels becoming fainter as she moved farther away.  
Tony stood slowly, looking over the damage. The blood on the wall, the broken mirror in the bathroom and all the blood across the sink and tile. The bathroom door was nearly ripped off its hinges.  
Tony shook his head as he started towards Loki’s room. He raised his hand to knock.  
“Don’t.” Loki’s voice was quiet, nearly completely muffled by the door between.  
“Loki, what happened?” His voice was on the verge of frantic. “Did you attack her? Jesus, man.”  
“She is an awful wench, Anthony.” Loki said. Tony saw his shadow shift from the crack at the bottom of the door.  
“Loki,” Tony sighe, putting a hand on the door. “Open the door. We gotta talk.”  
“Must we, Anthony?” His voice came out rough, as if he were on the edge of tears.  
“Loki.” Tony begged.  
There was a shift and a creak in the floor as Loki got up and opened the door, stepping away so Tony could come in, his eyes down.  
Tony stepped in and closed the door.  
“Loki.” He said again and Loki met his eyes. “Come on man. Not Pep. She’s cool. She’s a friend.”  
“Not one of mine, I assure you.”  
“She wants to help.”   
“She does not.” Loki looked away.  
Tony’s eyes lowered to Loki’s bloody hands. “Damn, Loki, again? I just replaced that mirror.” He grabbed his hands and looked them over. “You gotta stop this.”  
Loki wrenched his hands away with a snarl.  
Tony grabbed his hands and held them in his sturdy grasp. “You have to stop this. You’re going to really hurt yourself.”  
“And wouldn’t that be a tragedy?” Loki sneared.   
Tony wrenched Loki in the direction of the bathroom and made him sit on the edge of the tub.  
“I’m not going through this again with you.” Tony said, pour disinfectant over Loki’s wounds, making Loki cringe slightly. “You’re going to stop this. You don’t need this.”  
Loki did not meet his eyes, but kept his fixed on his hands as Tony wrapped them in heavy gauze.  
Making sure the bandages would stay, Tony sighed and sat heavily next to Loki.  
“I gotta get someone to clean this again. “ He said, running a hand through his short brown hair. “You’re racking me up quite a bill, Snowflake.”  
Loki said nothing and the silence between the two men hung uncomfortably and heavy.  
Tony nudged Loki’s shoulder when he could take the silence no more.   
“Hey, Ice cube.” He said. “Let me call in lunch. Whatcha hungry for?”  
“Surprise me.” Loki muttered.  
\--  
The night was nearly done when Tony flung himself into bed, fully clothed, not even bothering taking off his shoes. He didn’t move when he heard a small creak and light from the hall flooded his dark room.  
“Anthony?” Loki’s voice came from the doorway, a soft whisper.  
Tony mumbled a response and Loki came forward, closing the door behind him.  
He took a deep breath, and sat beside Tony on the bed.  
Tony groaned, his eyes closed. “Not really in the mood to clean up after ya, Snowflake.”  
“It is taken care of, Anthony.” Loki said, placing a hand on Tony’s thigh.  
Tony looked at him. “You took care of it?”  
Loki shrugged, “It was my fault. My mess. I took care of it.”  
Tony sat up and looked directly at Loki as Loki lowered his gaze, his hand on Tony’s thigh rubbing small circles.  
“Loki…” Tony said, quietly and Loki shook his head.   
“You’re my mess too. I’ve done this to you, stressed you. Let me fix it.”  
“You don’t-” Tony tried to object, but Loki was already off the bed and beside Tony’s feet, slipping Tony’s heavy work shoes off.  
He didn’t object when Loki removed his socks, too, and sat up a bit straighter when Loki stood.  
His eyes met Loki’s emerald green ones as he felt cold thin fingers reach for the hem of his shirt and kept that eye contact as those pale hands lifted his shirt off of his muscular grease covered body.  
“Better?” Loki said, his arms dropping to his side and a faint smile on his lips.  
Tony nodded, looking up at him, and pulled Loki’s slender frame closer until he stood between Tony’s knees. Loki put a hand on the inventor’s shoulder, his eyebrows knitted together.  
“Anthony,” He said. “I…” He lowered his gaze to where his hand rested on the thick muscular and tanned skin. “You’ve given me so much these past months and I have kept myself so guarded towards every kind gesture, every nudge of kindness, and for that I must apologize.”  
“Lokes,” Tony said, “You don’t have to do anything. It’s understandable.”  
Loki shook his head, his eyes closed, and breathed a heavy sigh.  
Tony said nothing, silently hoping Loki would continue, explain himself, but as the silence between them grew, Tony shifted awkwardly. At last, Loki spoke.  
“You must understand me when I say how much your help, your kindness, has meant to me since we arrived. I shall never be able to thank you enough.” Loki said, pushing a cautious hand through Tony’s hair. “You have no idea how difficult this is for me.”  
Tony caught Loki’s hand and brought it to his chest, their eyes meeting. With a nod, Tony gestured to the bed.  
“I- Anthony…” Loki said.  
Tony smiled at him. “Come on, stay awhile. You’re already here.”   
Loki still looked doubtful, so Tony continued with a chuckle, “And the company is nice.”  
Loki gave Tony a small smile and nodded. “If that is what you want.”  
“It is. You too?” Tony asked, but received no response at first.  
Then with a small nod, Loki climbed over Tony as room was made for him on the plush bed, his slender limbs moving like liquid. Tony laid down the same time Loki did and snaked an arm behind Loki’s back, pulling him closer.  
“It has been a very long time since I have laid with anyone in such a way.” Loki whispered and turned his entire body towards Tony. “I nearly had forgotten how nice it is.”  
“‘Specially with me, huh?” Tony smirked and squeezed Loki closer. Loki hummed, closing his eyes and readjusting his head on Tony’s bare shoulder.   
“It is very nice.” Loki commented, “But I would be up for trying something more…” He placed a single cool finger on Tony’s chest, tracing the ARC reactor and opening his eyes towards Tony, watching his reaction to such a touch.  
Tony raised his head to look at Loki then placed a hand on Loki’s hip, seeing how far he could go. Loki didn’t move, just kept his eye contact with Tony, as if pleading with him to continue. As his hands roamed the engineer’s thick chest, Tony’s fingers found the bottom of Loki’s tee, exploring the god’s thin frame until Loki’s hand grazed Tony’s trouser buttons.  
Loki’s hips reacted, lurching forward, as Tony’s fingers mimicked Loki’s.  
“Anthony…” Loki trailed off, his eyes closing, his head nodding as if to give Tony permission to continue.   
Then Tony skilled fingers dipped beneath Loki’s waistband, under his boxers, and reaching for Loki.  
Loki gasped as Tony found what he was looking for and began stroking the already hard member.  
“Wait!” Loki moaned as he wiggled from Tony’s grip to slide out of his trousers and shirt. He moved his naked thin frame closer to Tony, with a smile smile.   
“Okay.” he said, taking Tony’s hand and placing it on his own boney hip. The hand slid down and resumed as if nothing had interrupted it’s task.  
Without disturbing his hand that worked away at Loki’s shaft, Tony shifted to lay on his side, his eyes never leaving Loki’s face as his unoccupied hand slipped farther between Loki’s legs, making the slim man gasp as a finger pushed against his entrance. The scientist’s hands retracted instantly, not sure what to make of such a reaction.  
“I’m okay.” Loki reassured, smiling. “It’s just been a while.”  
“We don’t hav-”  
“No, I want this.” Loki said. “I really do.”  
Tony’s doubt was clear across his face. He wasn’t sure if Loki was just saying that because he knew Tony wanted this closeness, this new territory.  
“I need it, Tony.” He said. “Will you?” He placed a hand on Tony’s cheek. “Please?”  
In one smooth movement, Tony’s hands were back to roaming the cold pale skin of the man beside him. His fingers dipped once more between Loki’s legs, finding his entrance again. Tony retracted only for a moment as he reached into his nightstand for lubrication. When he turned back around, Loki’s eyes were on him, the paler now laying on his stomach.  
“Have you done this before?” Loki asked, his voice muffled from the pillow.  
Tony shrugged, slicking his fingers more. “A few times. Not recently.”  
Loki just nodded and allowed Tony to cup his cheeks and push a finger in slowly as he slid up to his knees and lifted his small bum, allowing better access.  
Loki lifted his head slightly as Tony settled a second finger in.  
“What is that-” He started, but his voice hitched as Tony’s digits wiggled.  
“Cherry.” Tony answered. “It’s cherry flavored lube. I bought it when Pep and I-”   
His voice was drowned out my Loki’s low moan as a third finger was pushed in, stretching his hole. Tony pulled his fingers away slowly, watching Loki’s face as he did so.  
“Okay?” He asked, a mixture of concern and cockiness in his voice.  
“More.” Loki managed to croak and tried to close the gap between Tony’s retreating fingers and his pleasure point.  
In one swift movement, Tony had himself positioned and pushed himself into Loki’s awaiting entrance, causing the man to squeak.  
“Fuck, Lokes.” Tony growled, pushing himself in more, inch by slow inch. “The fuck didn’t we do this earlier.”  
Loki said nothing, only made small moaning noises as Tony moved inside of him. Their movements were clumsy at first, both out of sync with each other, desperate for the connection, but once they found a rhythm, there was no stopping the pair.  
With Loki’s long dark hair tangled in his fist, he slammed into the god relentlessly, his other hand leaving marks on Loki’s hip, nails breaking skin.  
Loki’s cries of pain and pleasure filled the entire tower as Tony grabbed blindly for his member, pumping quickly as he exploded into Loki, who released quickly after.  
Limbs shaking and energy spent, Loki collapsed amongst the pillows, the sweaty sheets sticking to his front as Tony carefully pulled out and fell beside him, allowing Loki to curl against him.  
Tony’s hands roamed Loki’s back as Loki buried his face into Tony’s chest. The pair laid there, panting in the silence.  
“I’ll tell you.” Loki said. “What you wish to know, I will tell you.”  
Before Tony could question, Loki continued.  
“All of my life, I have been able to avoid blame and punishment with words and words alone. I was nearly able to talk myself out of any repercussions for New York.” He sighed and shook his head.  
“Odin, the oaf, grew tired of my Silver Tongue and looked to silence the insults I slung at him. And he did.” Tony felt Loki’s lip quiver against his skin.  
“Lok-”  
“I fought him and he won. He had his most loyal guard sew my mouth shut. Said he was tired of my lies.” Tony could feel him smirk sourly. “I ripped at the stitches and fought against my bonds, but the guards had no pity in keeping me in my place.”  
Loki looked up at Tony’s shocked face.  
“When you found me, I was broken. Pushed so far against my limits, I only thought of death. Of the end and how sweet a relief it would be.” He smiled grimly and reached up to touch Tony’s face. “But then you came. You came to see me finally and promised to release me.” He smiled. “I have never known such happiness...that is, until today.”  
“Loki,” Tony started, but his words were crushed into Loki’s scarred lips. Loki’s lips parted, inviting Tony in as Tony pulled Loki on top of him.  
Loki pulled away slowly, his face hovering inches away from Tony’s.   
“You’ve made me so happy, Anthony.” He whispered, a smile stretching across his ruined face. “You will never understand how much this means to me.”  
A long yawn escapes Tony just then and Loki smirked, reaching up and kissing his forehead before pushing himself up. “I will let you sleep.”  
But Tony’s strong hands pulled him back down. “Stay.”


	3. Chapter 3

The moon shone bright on the fair skinned sleeping man as he kicked and shook, tangling himself into the knotted blankets, mumbling in a tongue unfamiliar to his partner. Another nightmare. Another bad dream. All the everlasting result of his time with Thanos and his punishment at the hand of Odin after New York. The torture he had endured at their hands he relived now behind his eyelids, his muscles tensing as they remembered the pain, the suffering. He spun the blankets around himself more, as if trying to reach for something not there, but only successfully waking his love up. Tony’s eyes opened as soon as the covers were withdrawn from his warm body, the chill of the night dancing on his skin. Automatically, he looked to Loki who slept beside him, his now only faintly scarred lips forming unusual words he didn’t understand and a faint sweat breaking on the raven-haired man’s brow as his face contorted in his sleep, obviously in some sort of pain.  
Tony turned on his side, facing his troubled sleeper, unsure how to help but wanting to knock him from his nightmare.  
“Loki” he whispered, but received no response. “Loki.”  
He started to reach out his hand, but quickly withheld, not sure if he should shake him awake or if that was a bad idea.  
But it was too late.  
With his name called, Loki had slightly woke, bringing him from his terror, but it was still fresh in his mind. When Tony brought his hand forward, Loki’s body registered the movement as a sort of attack and went into action, surrounding Loki quickly in a sort of forcefield of raw energy, flinging Tony against the wall with such fierceness, blood trickled from the back of his head and down his back as he lost consciousness.  
Loki’s eyes shot open at the sound of the crack, not only in the wall, but the sickening sound of Tony’s skull. He shot out of bed, still disoriented, His gaze fell to Tony’s crumpled body against the far wall and he let out a noise inhuman. One of sorrow and shock and terror. He flung himself from their bed, kneeling beside his love.  
“A-Anthony?” His voice shook as he placed a hand on Tony’s neck, only to bring it back wet and sticky. His stomach turned and he felt sick. He shook the unconscious man without success. Unsure of what to do, he called out for help. Jarvis immediately spun to life.  
“How man I be of assistance, Loki, sir?”  
“C-call for help” He said, his voice still trembling as his arms wrapped around Tony, holding him to his chest. “There’s been an accident.”

All of this commotion alarmed Pepper a few rooms away, still awake working on a paperwork. She came running in at Loki’s bellows, only to stagger to a stop in the doorway as her tired mind tried to register what was before her.  
Loki looked up at the ginger-haired woman in the doorway, tears clouding his vision.  
“It was an accident,” he whispered and his voice broke as a wave of new sobs crashed into him. Pepper sprung into actions, flipping on the lights and rushing to the nearby bathroom for a towel for Tony’s still bleeding skull. She pushed Loki away as she cradled Tony’s head against her chest, holding pressure to the back of his skull.  
“Clean yourself up,” she told Loki. “The last thing we need is you covered in his blood. SHIELD would have a hayday. They’re still trying to find some crime to peg on you to bring you to headquarters.”  
Loki didn’t move from where he knelt on the floor, the blood too sticky and too warm on his cold skin.  
“Loki!” Pepper said a bit louder, making him jump. “Now!”  
He nodded and pulled himself up, still unsure of his actions. He turned on the shower and stepped in, still in his flannel bottoms. He looked down and saw the blood swirl in the drain beneath his feet, feeling sick. He jumped from the shower and heaved into the toilet as the sound of sirens became louder. There was a pounding on the outside door, making both Pepper and Loki jump. Jarvis let them in and lit the way to Tony’s big bedroom. Tony was taken on a stretcher as some of the paramedics spoke to Pepper.  
“I don’t know,” she said. “I don’t know what happened. I wasn’t there. I just heard the moment he hit the wall and came running.”  
Her eyes found Loki as he came dripping from the bathroom, a little green, his eyes rimmed red from crying and becoming sick.  
He was questioned by the paramedics, but was no help.  
“It was an accident. He got too close. I didn’t know.” His eyes were pleading and he was scared. “Please. It was an accident. Is he going to be alright?”  
The police had been called as well and they spoke to the both of them. Seeing as Loki was the only one around when the accident occurred, he was taken into custody for questioning. An officer turned him around, pulling his limp arms behind his back, cuffing him and escorting him into the patrol car outside. Pepper followed the ambulance as Loki was driven away, SHIELD already called and waiting in an interrogation room.  
Loki was sat down roughly, his wrists cuffed to the table in front of him. He didn’t fight as he normally would. His head was still spinning, hoping so much that this was still a dream. A terrible awful dream. He shook his wrists, feebly seeing if he could free himself. With no luck, he placed his sprawled palms on the flat surface and sighed, closing his eyes and dropping his head a bit. He silently cursed himself for actually thinking that he could actually be happy. That he could actually have a semi-normal life with Tony.   
He shook his head and took a deep breath as the door opened and Fury walked in.  
“Fucked up, didn’t ya?” Fury said, rounding the table to face Loki. Loki kept his eyes averted, concentrating on the pattern on his still damp pajama bottoms.  
“It was an accident.” Loki mumbled, still not making eye contact.  
“It’s always an accident, isn’t it?”Fury asked. “Just like New York. Was that an accident?”  
Loki sneared and looked at Fury under his eyelashes, “New York was no accident. I meant to rule. I will not apologize for what my actions caused.” He met Fury’s eyes. “But this. Anthony. That was. I would never hurt him.”  
“I believe you would.”  
“Your belief is wrong then.”  
“Is th-”  
“I have no quarrel with you, Fury.” loki shot, cutting off Fury mid-sentence and earning him an angry look. “All I ask is to know if he’s okay.”  
“How’d you put it a while back?” Fury shot. “An ant has no quarrel with a boot?”  
He clasped a hand on Loki’s shoulder heavily, pushing his shoulder down and nearly knocking him to the side.  
“Ant.” he said, removed his hand and moved to Loki’s other side, gesturing to himself, “boot.”  
Loki kept his eyes locked on Fury as he crossed the room.  
“Is he okay?” Loki asked, this voice growing louder as he began to lose his temper with the dark coated man smirking in front of him. “Is Anthony alive?”  
Fury stopped, the smirk left his face and he stepped closer. “His skull was cracked, internal bleeding, broken bones, dislocations.” His voice was loud and harsh and with every word, Loki’s heart sank. “And whatever you did, with your alien shit, overpowered the reactor in his chest. What do you think?” He stepped back, glaring at the cuffed slender man in front of him. “Who could survive that?”  
Loki’s heart sank to his toes and his stomach flipped. He felt sick. The only person he had loved and, somehow, loved him back and he had killed him.  
“But I’m sure he’s fine.” Fury turned his back to Loki, smirking.  
Loki let his forehead fall to the cold table, cursing himself quietly.  
The silence hung in the air as Loki’s ears rang, fighting back the anger and self-hatred that gripped him, causing him to feel sick.  
“I’ve answered your question,” Fury said, placing his balled fists on the table Loki was cuffed to, causing the raven-haired god to look up. “Now you’re going to answer mine.”  
-  
He was dragged from a deep sleep, his eyes opening to bright white light. He groaned and tried to raise his arm to block the light from his eyes, but something pulled at his arm. He looked down to see a thin tube and needle inserted in his tan skin. He stared at it, trying to focus his blurry eyes. He blinked repeatedly, trying to wake himself up, and tried to sit up, but a hand shot to his chest and gently pushed him down again.  
“You’re okay.” A familiar voice reassured him. “You’re just fine.”  
He put his head down with a sigh as the hand rubbed his chest.  
He closed his eyes and the events of the night ran behind his lids. His opened his eyes quickly and tried to sit up again.  
“Loki!” He said as he was pushed back on the bed.   
“Tony,” Pepper said. “He’s fine.” She pushed damp strands of hair from his forehead as she continued. “He’s with Fury right now. He’s asking him questions.”  
Tony’s eyes shot up to Pepper and he jolted forward, startling her and pulling at the IV in his arm. She tried to calm him and push him back down, but he was stronger than she was. He pushed himself off the hospital bed, only to have his legs betray him. His knees buckled, not used to the sudden weight, and he hit the ground hard.   
“Loki.”  
Pepper’s arms were around his middle, quickly, trying to lift him back onto the bed. Tony wasn’t much of a help as he tried to break free from her arms with little success. His muscles were slow and sore and he was in no shape to do much of anything.  
“Loki”  
Tony saw stars and his brain rattled in his head from the fall. He heard Pepper call out for help as his vision faded, Loki’s name still on his lips.  
-  
“We’re not done.” Fury said as Loki’s eyes followed his slow pace in front of the table where he was still cuffed. “Not by a lo-”  
“I have answered every question you’ve asked. Your knowledge of the tesseract and it’s power is just as limited as mine.”  
“Says the creature that tried to rule the Earth with it’s po-”  
“I was promised an entire realm to my control!” Loki shot, trying to wrench his wrists free, his temper finally snapped. “Would you not do the same given the opportunity, Fury?!” He spit the man’s name.  
Fury was silent as he stood in front of Loki, his hands behind his back.  
“Now,” Loki said, calmly. “Let me see Anthony. Alive or not, I must see him.” Loki’s eyes bore into Fury’s as the dark coated man moved closer to the table, circling so he stood behind Loki. He leaned over close to Loki’s ear.  
“And what makes you think he wants to see you?” Fury asked in a whisper. Loki’s hands balled into fists. “An evil monster like you?”   
“I may be a monster,” Loki murmured. “But that does not mean that opinion of me is Tony’s. He sees past that.”  
“What makes you so sure?” Fury says, straightening and pacing again.  
Loki turned to him, his rage freely displayed across his features.  
The door opened then, causing both men to turn. Thor stood in the doorway, his eyebrows knitted together as he took in the scene.  
“I am here for my brother, Director Fury.” He said, walking in, closing the gap between himself and Loki. “I advise you not to stand in my way.”  
“You can have him when I’m done.” Fury stated, stepping in front of Thor, making Thor stop short. A big hand on Fury’s shoulder pushed him out of the way as the other reached for Loki’s restraints. In one swoop, Loki’s wrists were freed and Thor helped him up. He took Loki’s face in his hands, turning it from side to side.  
“I never thought he would do such a thing.” He said, his eyes on Loki’s ruined lips. “I am truly sorry. If I would have known-”  
“It is not important right now.” Loki said, wrenching his face from Thor’s big hands. “Anthony.”  
Thor nodded and followed Loki out, Fury’s loud curses following them down the hall and out the doors.  
The rain outside chilled the two to the bone as they exited the police station.  
“He’ll be at the hospital.” Loki said, starting off in its direction. Thor grabbed him by the waist, Mjolnir swinging quickly, gaining momentum until they were airborne.  
\--  
“But he’ll be okay?”  
“Yes. He was lucky you intervened when you did, Mrs. Potts.”  
“Miss.”  
“Pard-”  
A crash silenced the voices and Tony opened his eyes, squinting against the bright light again.  
“Where is he?” Came a familiar voice.  
“Wh- How are you here? Did they let you go-” Pepper’s voice was cut off.  
“It matters not. Is he here? I must see him.” The voice was panicked and Tony tried to sit up to look out into the hall to see.  
Then Loki skidded to a stop in the doorway. Tony smiled at him.  
“Hey Snowflake.” He croaked, his throat dry.  
A wave of relief swept over Loki and his took giant step towards his inventor.  
“I thought you dead, Anthony.” He said, wrapping his arms carefully around the man. “I do not know what I’d have done if you were. Anthony, I’m so sorry.”  
Tony gripped him to himself, resting his face against Loki’s collar bone.   
“I’m so sorry, Anthony. I will never put you in such danger again.” Loki vowed, making Tony pull back with a smirk.  
“Danger’s my middle name, Ice cube.” He said and kissed Loki deeply. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
